The Amazing Race: Pokemon Edition
by Poke TAR
Summary: 13 teams will race around the Pokemon World, to get the grand prize of 1 million Pokedollars!


The Amazing Race: Pokemon Edition -By Poke TAR-

Note 1: I don't speak English, so I might make some grammar errors. Please understand that.

Note 2: This is my 1st fanfic. Don't make harsh reviews.

Note 3: I don't know how to write an accent, over e in Pokemon. Sorry.

**Introduction**

"I am currently standing on the deck of Castelia City, the city which is famous for lots of buildings, Royal Unova, and Castelia." said some kind of trainer. "In this location, 13 teams will go for a race, around the Pokemon world. And I, Ace Trainer Poke TAR, am going to be a host of the race. Currently, all the teams are riding on the helicopter, hoping to win one million pokedollars by winning the race." said Poke TAR. "Let's see the teams, and how they feel about the race!"

**Brendan and May: Friend Trainers**

"Hi, I am Brendan!"

"This is May. Hello everybody!"

"We are the small, but awesome trainers from Littleroot Town, Hoenn!" shouted out Brendan, already excited.

"We wanted to test our friendship, so we participated on this race. And, we could also have awesome experiences and make friends! We are so excited!" exclaimed May, even more excited than Brendan.

**Maximo and Primo: Pokeathlon MC/ TV Star**

"Hey, all the trainers out there! I am Poke Dude- I mean... I am Primo."

"Ha ha ha! You want to know about us? We will explain them!"

"I am a famous TV star, in a show called 'The Show Me Show'!" said Primo.

"And I am Maximo, the ref of Pokeathlon! Pokeathlon FOREVER!" shouted Maximo.

"We will both work hard, to go for the million pokedollars!" said both.

**Bill and Lanette: Storage System Developers**

"Hi there, this is Bill."

"And I am Lanette! We are so excited to be in this race!"

"We are the developers, who made Storage System, which trainers use a lot." said Bill.

"We wanted to upgrade the system, to make the trainers use it easily, but conveniently." said Lanette.

"But we can't upgrade the system for free! We need... money. He he he." laughed both.

**Buena and Mary: Radio Broadcasters**

"And this is DJ Mary, who participates in Prof. Oak's Pokemon Talk with Oak himself!"

"Hello there! This is your password host, Buena!"

"We are one of the most popular Radio Broadcasters, in Goldenrod Radio Tower!" said Buena.

"We will use the datas we accumulated from the race, and make it into a radio show!" announced DJ Mary.

"We will surely do it! Don't underestimate us!"

**Bianca and Cheren: Friend(?) Trainers**

"Wow! This is Bianca! I am so happy! Now, I am in the TV!"

"Bianca, calm down. And I am Cheren. I hope Bianca will make no troubles in this race..."

"What? I made no troubles!" angered Bianca.

"You did! A LOT!" shouted Cheren!

-And they fight and fight. I will skip the instruction to the next team. Next team, please...-

**Steven and Mr. Stone: Rock Collector/C.E.O**

"Hello, everybody. I am Steven, a serious rock collector, and the REAL champion of Hoenn region."

"Ho ho ho! This is Mr. Stone, a C.E.O of Devon Corporation, which makes all the things what you need!"

"I joined this race, to collect some rare rocks from other region. I am so serious in collecting rocks... :)" said Steven.

"And I am going to destroy that stupid Silph Co, and replace all the Pokegears to Pokenavs in Johto!" announced Mr. Stone.

"I don't think that is really possible..."

**Archie and Maxie: Villainous Gang Leaders**

"Fwahahaha... this is Maxie!"

"Fufufufu... this is Archie!"

"We decided to participate, since we hate to use the money in something very important..." said Maxie.

"That is a secret... and cheer for us!" said Archie.

**Wallace and Juan: Mentee and Mentor**

"Hi everyone. I am Wallace, not to be confused with Wallace and Gromit."

"And I am Juan, his grand mentor."

"I am so proud of my mentor. He taught me lots of things, to be a Hoenn Champion. (Though not a real champion. Steven was.)" Said Wallace.

"And now, we could go on a race, to use the Pokemon knowledge we all learned." said Juan.

**Jessie and James: Team Rocket Members**

"Heh! Jessie and James here!" shouted both.

"I am Jessie, perhaps the best member in Team Rocket!" said Jessie.

"And I am James, Jessie's great partner!" said James.

"Team Rocket is disbanded, I know... but we can still do the work! All by money!" said both!

**Daisy and Blue: Sister/Brother**

"Hi, everybody! This is Daisy, your daily Pokemon groomer!"

"Pah! I am Blue, the former champion and now a gym leader!"

"You know, I am curious about the results... will we win? Lose? Or tie?" said Daisy.

"Of course you win! Smell ya later, other teams! We will get the Pokedollars!" shouted Blue.

**Tate and Liza: Twin Gym Leaders**

"Hello everybody..." said Tate.

"I am Liza..." said Liza.

"And this is Tate..."

"And we are the awesome gym leaders of Mossdeep City!"

"We will of course win..."

"By our twin power!"

"Yay!" shouted out both.

(Phew! A very long introduction!)

**Ethan and Lyra: Trainer Friends**

"Hello, I am Lucas! We are just another Trainer Friends!"

"But not just trainer friends. We are awesome Trainer Friends! Hello, this is Dawn!"

"We developed a lot of teamwork, by meeting and battling together." said Lucas.

"And we can use all the power in this race! JUST AWESOME!" exclaimed Dawn.

"We will of course do well! Let's go!" shouted both.

**Juniper and Fennel: Pokemon Researchers**

"Hello, everybody! I am Prof. Juniper!"

"And I am Fennel! Yay!"

"I am the local Professor of Unova Region..." said Professor Juniper.

"And I am the Pokemon Studier!" said Fennel.

"We hope that we get the prize, to even study deeper about Pokemon!" both shouted out.

-"Ok. That's all." Poke TAR said. "We will recap the teams, in case you forgot some of the teams. You may be curious why there are no Pokemon teams. That is because, each team is going to get 2 Pokemon for each person, which can help the teams in hard tasks! I will list the Pokemons that they are going to get, too."

**Brendan and May: Friend Trainers Pokemon: Torchic and Mudkip**

**Maximo and Primo: Pokeathlon MC/ TV Star Pokemon: Mankey and Machop**

**Bill and Lanette: Storage System Developers Pokemon: Eevee and Lotad**

**Buena and Mary: Radio Broadcasters Pokemon: Chansey/ Mewoth**

**Bianca and Cheren: Friend(?) Trainers Pokemon: Snivy and Oshawott**

**Steven and Mr. Stone: Rock Collector/ Devon C. E. O. Pokemon: Metagross/Skarmory**

**Archie and Maxie: Villainous Gang Leaders Pokemon: Crobat/ Mightyena**

**Wallace and Juan: Mentee/ Mentor Pokemon: Milotic and Kingdra**

**Jessie and James: Team Rocket Members Pokemon: Koffing and Meowth**

**Daisy and Blue: Sister/ Brother Pokemon: Jigglypuff and Squirtle**

**Tate and Liza: Twin Gym Leaders Pokemon: Solrock and Lunatone**

**Ethan and Lyra: Friend Trainers Pokemon: Cyndaquil and Marill**

**Juniper and Fennel: Pokemon Researchers Pokemon: Patrat and Munna**

"Now, I will explain what you need to do. You will need to go through all the tasks, reading all the clues, and get to the pit stop. The last to check in at the Pit-Stop will be ELIMINATED. Unless it is a Non Elimination Leg, where you will be MARKED FOR ELIMINATION. That is a 30 minute penalty."

Everybody shivered. They didn't want to get eliminated.

"Next, I will explain the tasks in the race." Poke TAR announced. "First, there is a ROADBLOCK. In ROADBLOCK, teams will need to pick someone in the team, (excluding the Pokemons, of course...) to do a difficult task. Second, there is a DETOUR. In DETOUR, teams will need to pick one of the two tasks, each with pros and cons. Third, there is a FAST FORWARD. In FAST FORWARD, the first team to complete the task can go to the pit stop at once. Fourth, there is a YIELD. A team can use it to delay other team for 30 minutes. Just use the touch screen, and easy peasy. Fifth, there is a U-TURN. Same as Yield, but it goes after a DETOUR, and a team can use it to make another team to do a DETOUR task that they didn't do. Finally, there is an INTERSECTION. 2 teams need to teamwork, to do the task. That's all. Any questions?"

"Hmm. I think 'Courtesy of' photo is used instead of the touch screen..." Dawn asked.

"Hmm, no. In TAR 19, it changed to a touch screen. Any more question?"

Nobody rises up their hands.

"Ok. Then, that should mean that everybody is ready. The world is waiting for you."

Everybody prepares to run.

"Travel Safe. Good Luck."

Everybody even more prepares to run.

"GO!"

Everybody runs at that point, to the clue box.

The Basic Way to read this fanfic-

**Someone and Someone- The work they do and the relationship**

This will come out, when we switch from one team to another team. So, it's like this-

**Bianca and Cheren- Friend(?) Trainers**

"I hate you, Bianca!"

"I hate you too, Cheren!"

**Ethan and Lyra- Friend Trainers**

"Why is Bianca and Cheren fighting, Lyra?"

"Because they are dumb. Ha ha ha!"

Got it? Ok!

**(Camera) "The speech"**

This will come out, when somebody is speaking to a camera. It's like this...

**(Camera)** "I really hate Bianca." said Cheren, quietly.

Got it? OK!

Next Location Hint: It's not in Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova.

**Author's Note:**

And that's the end of the introduction. Yay! Please make reviews, and give me feedback, since this is my first fanfic. I hope that you will enjoy this fanfic. Then, see ya!


End file.
